Unexpected Love, Unexpected Place
by ramblingredrose
Summary: Reba finds love online...but with who? It's someone she never expected, but maybe the unexpected is just what she needs. A game of online poker turns into much more. Reba/Brock. New! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first Reba Fic. I have been on here for a while, but never had time to write. I read the other stories all the time though. This takes place in the 4th season and is based of the episode "Flowers for Van." I decided to put a spin on it since I've always wanted to see Reba and Brock get back together! So yea, I own nothing blah blah all that technical crap. Enjoy and review and leave comments please!!

**Unexpected Love, Unexpected Place**

Van sat at the desk yelling at the lap top, "Gimme a flush, gimme a flush, GIVE ME A…oh wait a straight" Van yelled. He looked at the screen intently waiting to make is next online poker move. His thoughts were interrupted by Cheyenne who was muttering orders to him as she came down the stairs. "Elizabeth has a play date with Mindy," she said. Van was ignoring her which caused annoyance from Cheyenne. She grabbed his chin and turned it towards her. "We have a play date with Mindy and Elizabeth really wants you to come, we have a problem here, you haven't been listening lately." "I know I'm sorry," he said lacking sincerity. He turned his head back to the screen when the virtual player on the other side made a bet. "Fine just help me take the stuff to the car," Cheyenne said angrily. Just then Reba made her way into the living room. "Hey Mrs. H will you sit in for me?" Van asked hurriedly. "Van I haven't played poker in a long time." "It's ok," he replied and rushed out the door.

Reba sat down to the computer which had begun to make a beeping noise at her alerting that it was her turn. She panicked and hit buttons, "ok, ok, I'll call…oh wait no I wanna take it back, how do I take it back?" she said aloud. "Oh wait three 7's…leave it leave it." "The winner sound went off and the cheerful and excited red head shouted "woo hoo I win!" Van came back into the house. "Ok Mrs. H I'll take it from here." He began to tap her on the shoulder. "Van you keep tapping me you're going to lose that arm." Reba was instantly hooked on the online poker game. Van admitted defeat and realized he would have to find something else to pass the time.

Reba sat at the laptop for hours not even Jake could convince her to let him on. Barbara Jean came over later in the afternoon to drop in like she always does. "So Reba I hear you caught the gambling bug?" Reba replied, "Yea this is so fun!" "Oh look how cute little chat boxes by the players," Barbara jean said. "Do you have to have a screen name?" "Yea you do," Reba said. "What's yours Reba?" "Rambling Red Rose," she said as she gestured with her arms to add emphasis. Just then Cheyenne came in with Van and they began discussing something, but Reba just wanted to get back to her poker game.

Back at Brock's house Brock was sitting on the couch sipping a beer with a laptop in front of him. He sat back and found a comfortable position. His laptop alerted him with a ding noise. He looked at his screen and his eyes opened a bit wider. "Wow this Red Rose is really good," he said to himself. He thinks a moment then types something into the poker chat box. "Hey Red Rose, take it easy, your scooping up my money like an ex wife!"

Back at Reba's she was still sitting at her desk in the living room and her shoulders were moving up and down from laughter. "I just love a man who gives me his money," she said as if she were talking to the screen. This guy is a hoot she thought to herself. Barbara Jean walked back over to the desk to see how Reba was doing. "Hey check this guy out he is funny, and his screen name is Golden God," Reba said to Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean started to read the replies on the screen out loud. "If you look half as good as you play poker you should be a model," Barbara Jean said in a mocking tone. "Uuck…he is probably married to some pathetic sad sap," Barbara Jean said as she giggled.

A little later Reba has moved to the dining room table with her computer and Brock is still sitting on the couch in his house. They are still playing one another in poker and Reba decides to have a little fun. She starts to type, "I speak seven languages and I'm a great with a cross bow, how about you?" she types and then hits send. Brock starts to reply, "Some say I remind them of an American looking Antonio Banderas, especially when I dance the flamenco. My hair is the color of the morning son, hence the name golden god." He chuckles to himself and waits eagerly for a reply.

They continued to play poker and chat with each other until it was night time. They exchanges clever little comments and flirts back and forth. As they continued to do this they both became a little more open with each other. Reba wanted to keep talking and having fun with what she was doing, but she was getting tired. Her yawns were becoming more frequent and she knew it was time to head to bed. What was weird to her was that she didn't want to stop talking to this person. She felt a strange pull towards them and wasn't sure why. She knew it was ridiculous. She made up everything about herself to him; surely the other person did the same with her. For all she knew they could be a psycho or anything else. She yawned again and stretched her arms up and ran her fingers through her glowing red hair. It was time to end it.

She typed, "Hey Golden God, I'm going to call it a night, want to play tomorrow?" Brocks face saddened, "No can do Red Rose." "Why not? Got a flamenco lesson?" she typed with a witty expression on her face. "You've taken all my money, but I had a lot of fun," he typed. He felt that something was intriguing about the person on the other end of cyber space. He couldn't put his finger on it. He almost felt like he could know the person. He wanted to know more he wanted to keep playing, but he really had ran out of poker money.

Reba typed, "Likewise, I had a lot of fun too." She thought for a moment she wanted to know something real about this other person. She hesitated, but then asked what she really wanted to know. "Since we won't be doing this anymore should we tell each other our real names?" she typed slowly. Brock received the comment and replied, "why not? I live in Houston and my name…..is Brock."

Reba choked on the wine she was drinking blinked a few times and sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe it…Brock? Was it really him? She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach she didn't know if it was embarrassment or shock. She had been flirting with Brock all this time! She looked around her as if someone would find out. She then cleared her head. She didn't know what to say back. She thought about making up a name and location…she could just continue to be someone she isn't. She even thought she would tell him she was a man! She knew that would freak him out. She could just make something up and foget about it. Pretend this day and poker game never happened. She could also just tell him it was her and they would both have to acknowledge they had been shamelessly flirting and conversing with each other all day. She thought for a moment longer. Then Brock typed question marks in a row showing his impatience was growing. She swallowed hard and slowly began to type. "I also live in Houston…." She paused. "And well I live a few houses down from you….it's me Brock…..Reba."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! I hope you all like it! Reviews and comments appreciated!!

**Chapter 2**

Brock's eyes zeroed in on the screen. Reba? He thought to himself, no it couldn't be! His hands became sweaty and he was at a lose for words to type. "Reba...Reba Hart?" he typed. Reba rolled her eyes, "Yes, Brock your ex-wife!" Brock was still a bit confused. "What are you doing on here, since when do you play poker?" Reba explained that she sat in for Van and after a few minutes she couldn't stop. She finished her comment with, "Never mind why I'm on here, what are you doing on here?" Be began to type, "I play every once in a while when Barbara Jean is gone with Henry and I have some free time." Reba figured as much. She knew Brock wasn't much for being productive when he had time on his hands. As she was thinking what to say next, Brock was scrolling up the screen and reading the earlier comments between them. Suddenly it really hit him. They had been flirting with each other the whole time. He had told his ex-wife that she should be a model! He felt the heat beaming from his face and knew without looking it was a dark red.

Reba sat straight up now giving her words more attention. "So….umm…do you still want to call it a night Brock?" He thought about her question. He was ready to shut off the computer and head to bed, but now he was wide awake. He thought that they should at least talk about their earlier conversation. He typed, "Well, not really I'm not tired anymore. What do you say…one more game?" Reba realized she wasn't tired anymore either; the shock of finding out she had been talking to her ex-husband shot her right out of her sleepy state. "Sure, I could go for one more," she quickly typed.

Reba clicked the button to start a new game and they were dealt their cards. "Reba about earlier…I'm sorry I said some of those things to you," Brock typed. Reba knew he would bring it up. "It's ok Brock it's not like we knew who we were really talking to." "Yea, but still I felt a weird connection even when I didn't know it was you," he thought a minute before hitting send. Did he really want to tell her that? "Haha…that's funny you know…I kinda did too," Reba replied. "Well, I guess we really do know each other don't we," Brock said. He knew it was true, they knew each other better than anyone. Reba smiled, "yea we do." Reba began to feel a bit uncomfortable so she tried to change the subject. "So…where is Barbara Jean?" She typed before Brock could say anything. "She is sleeping upstairs; she has been asleep for a while now," he keyed into the computer. "Oh I see…hey it's your turn, you gonna call or what?" she impatiently asked him in the chat window. "Ok ok I'm going, oh by the way Reba…you really could be a model you know," he hit send rather quickly. Wait! He couldn't believe he just typed that. It came out involuntarily and he sent it before he had a chance to think about it. He cocked his head to the side and grinned because inside he knew he really meant it.

Reba read his comment and suddenly felt nervous and tingly. Did he really just say that? she thought to herself. Instead of making a sarcastic comment Reba decided to be sincere. "Thanks Brock, but I sure don't feel like it. The years haven't been so kind to me. I look in the mirror and everyday I see a little bit more of someone I don't recognize," she almost started to tear as she wrote. Brock was shocked by her response. Reba rarely got this weak and emotional. "What? Reba you are gorgeous! You are strong, intelligent and witty. What do you mean you don't recognize yourself?" Reba's eyes became even more moist after reading what Brock said. "Oh I don't know Brock I think back on who I used to be and what I have now and its just all so different and… I just don't know." She stopped herself. She couldn't figure out why she was getting so emotional; this was not like her. The conversation was starting to get deep and Reba didn't know if she wanted to go there.

Brock took a little longer to think of an answer, "Yea, life has taken both of us in directions we never saw coming, but don't doubt yourself Reba. You have handled it all so well. I feel the same way sometimes, you're not alone." Even Brock was beginning to feel a tug at his heart now. He knew if they were face to face this conversation wouldn't be happening, it would be too hard. The safety of distance between them made it easier to say what they really felt. Brock continued typing, "Wow, I really miss talking to you like this Reba," he paused. "To tell you the truth I really miss…you."


	3. Chapter 3

- Ok, so i'm sorry it's been such a long time since updating. College and mid-terms take up all my free time lately. So, here is Chapter 3!! Enjoy! Comment and reviews would be awesome! -

Reba read his last comment and the tears poured freely now. _What does he mean?_ She thought to herself. _Does he miss our marriage? No…he couldn't so much time has passed and so many things have happened? But…what if he does? Do I miss him? Maybe he means something else. I better answer. _She started typing, "What do you mean Brock." A frustrated look ran across Brocks face. "I mean exactly what I said Reba…I miss you. I miss the way we used to talk. You're the only person on this earth that knows everything about me. I miss that connection. Our friendship was the foundation of everything for me and it's been hard without that." Brock couldn't believe all of that just poured out of him with no effort. He was so sure of his words that he had no hesitation hitting enter on the keyboard. Reba wanted to be shocked, but deep down she kind of knew he felt that way. The greater question was if she could admit that she missed him too. She thought about it for a moment. _I guess I miss him. Even though our marriage fell apart, losing his companionship hurt most. Yea…I do wish I had someone like Brock to talk to these days._ _No one could help me through emotions like he could. Should I tell him? _Reba snapped out of her thoughts and typed. "I miss you too Brock. You're right, our friendship was deep and good. You know the real me better than anyone too."

Brock smiled to himself. _I knew she missed me_ he thought. His mind went back to some of the best times when they would just talk. It was an almost nightly ritual when they were married. Both would get ready for bed and wind down at the end of the day. She would be reading a book and he was finishing paperwork from the office. Reba would shut her book and Brock would take that as a cue to stop his paperwork. Reba would slide her slender frame under the covers and wait for Brock to join her. Reba would lay her head on Brock's chest and wrap her arm around his waist. He would gently run his fingers thru her fiery red hair. Then they would just talk about anything. How there days went, what was on their minds, and of course the kids. It was one of his favorite parts about their marriage. Ending the day holding the woman he loved and speaking from his heart. They would talk till they both fell asleep. Towards the end of their marriage they slowly stopped spending that precious time talking and things only went south from there. Brock got lost in his thoughts about that time, but what he didn't know was that a few houses down Reba was having the same flashback. Her mind reverted back to the nights in bed holding each other. She could tell him anything when they were safely secluded in the comfort of their bedroom. Now she spent the nights alone with no one to talk to.

Brock typed, "Sorry it took so long I just got to thinking about things. Do you remember our nights of just laying there talking to each other? Seems to me like that was better than any therapy." Reba couldn't believe he was thinking the same thoughts as her. It made her realize how much in tune with each other they still were. "Yea I do remember. It may seem strange, but I was just thinking the same thing. That used to be my favorite part of the day when it was finally just you and I." Brock replied, "You know Reba our marriage may be over, but what is stopping us from building back up that friendship we had? I mean we are still friends now, but why can't we get back that casual closeness we had?" "Oh I don't know Brock. I guess it's the possibility it could complicate things and I don't need anymore drama in my life. I think I'm passed most of the hurt and resentment, but it scares me a little to get that close again." Reba typed. Brock saddened, "I understand all of that, but I think a lot of things in this family have changed. Can't we just slowly try to get closer? I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable Reba, it's just I really do miss you and our friendship is just an aspect of my life I would like to get back."

"I don't know Brock. This is a lot to think about. My heart says yes, but my mind is putting up red flags. It just seems like everything is finally going smoothly I don't want to jeopardize that." Brock stopped to think of a way to help Reba open up. He thought hard and then all of a sudden it hit him…the computer. "Look Reba, I have an idea, it's a bit different, but hear me out ok?" Reba decided it was worth at least hearing. "Ok Brock, what?"


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4!! Sorry for the wait. College...enough said, haha! Anyway hope you like it! Reviews and comments would be great! Thanks!

His heart jumped at the thought of her even letting him explain his idea. "Well it may sound crazy, but why don't we keep talking online?" Reba laughed to herself after reading his comment, "Brock, that's silly we leave a few houses apart! We see each other almost everyday!" Brock started to reply slightly frustrated with her stating the obvious, "I know that Reba, but we never get to just sit and talk. We are arguing about the kids or BJ is making a spectacle of herself. That's not real you and me time!" Reba thought about what he said and realized he was right. "Yea, I guess your right…for once, haha!"

Brock replied, "Reba I'm serious. Maybe if we talk this way we can really work on our friendship without the hassle of everyone being nosey and getting in the way." She sighed, "I know you're serious Brock. So…say I do agree to this form of communication…when on earth are we going to be able to talk?" Brock hadn't thought of that. He paused to think of a plan, and then suddenly it hit him. "Well, we both work during the day and we have to take care of the kids and dinner and such when we get home. How about at night before we go to bed?" Reba thought about the routine of her day. She gets up to go to her real estate job comes home cooks dinner and talks with the kids. Then she helps put Elizabeth to bed and retreats to her bedroom to wind down before going to bed. She thought, _Hmm…a nice casual conversation with Brock at the end of the day would be kind of nice. If anything I can just vent to him without having him in front of me to bug me. _"Ok, that's sounds like it will work, but what about Barbara Jean? Won't she start to wonder why you're on the computer every night?" Brock's face stiffened, "Reba, you would be surprised at how little we pay attention to each other anymore." For some reason Reba felt good and bad about what Brock just told her. "I'm sorry Brock, I didn't know things were that bad." "It's ok Reba, truly I'm almost to the point that I don't care, but that's another conversation."

"Well, Brock I really need to get to bed I've got two houses to show in the morning," Reba regretfully typed. He looked at the clock and realized he needed to head to bed too. "Your right it's much later than I thought. Thanks for this talk tonight Reba. I needed it more than you know." Reba gave a warm smile, "Your welcome, I enjoyed it too…Even if we had fake identities at first!" "Oh no, don't remind me!" Brock typed. "So are we going to talk tomorrow?" Reba asked. "I would love to, but its up to you," Brock said. "Of course I would like to. So lets see…I'm pretty much done for the day around eight. How about you?" Brock thought, "I'm finishing up around the same time." "Well, I will take the laptop up to bed and get on around that time, sound good?" Brock laughed and gave a little smirk to the screen, "Ohh I'm picturing it, wow, you in bed talking to me, just where are we going with this talking Reba?" Reba laughed with a bit of annoyance, "Brock Hart! Must you be such a pig?!" "Hey! I was just using my imagination for a bit, I'm sorry, haha!" "You don't change do you Brock?" She chuckled to herself. "You wouldn't have me any other way," Brock replied. "Probably not, ok so tomorrow at eight! Good night Brock, sweet dreams." Brock typed his final message, "Yep it's a date, well kind of, anyway, good night Reba."

Reba closed the laptop and slowly trudged her sleepy body up the stairs to bed. Brock did the same dreading his destination. Reba changed into pajamas and slid her slim figure under the covers. She turned out the light, but sleep wouldn't come easily. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her next conversation with Brock. Deep down she was already looking forward to it. Meanwhile, Brock took a quick shower and resigned to his side of the bed next to Barbara Jean who had already been asleep for some time. He felt a little pang of guilt for not being content with BJ anymore, but there was nothing he could do about it. They had been trying with no success. He finally realized his true heart was somewhere else. Just what he would do about that he didn't know yet. Soon his thoughts drifted to his next conversation with Reba. He had so much he wanted to talk to her about.


	5. Chapter 5

So...totally sorry I haven't updated!! I have a lot more time on my hands now though. Here is chapter 5!! Comments and reviews would be awesome!

Reba awoke the next day with a little hop in her step. She felt better than she had in a long time. As she was getting ready for work she recalled her computer conversation with Brock. A smile formed on her face. This whole arrangement was a little strange, but she would see how it went. She finished up things at the house and took off for the office. Brock was already at work working on patient's teeth. He got sidetracked by his thoughts of Reba. He really was looking forward to getting back his friendship with Reba. He went through the rest of his work day in a haze.

Reba got home around 5:30, changed into something for comfortable and went downstairs to start dinner. She knew they wouldn't get online till around 8:00, but for some reason she seemed to rush through her nightly activities. She cleaned up after dinner and sat with everyone in the living room for a bit. Elizabeth was in her lap and had fallen asleep. "Oh look she is out, let me take her upstairs," Cheyenne said. "No, no it's ok honey I will tuck her in tonight you guys sit here and relax," Reba responded. She carried her granddaughter to her room and placed her under the covers. She kissed her goodnight and closed the door behind her. She walked across the hallway to her bedroom and decided to retreat there for the rest of the night. She glanced at the clock it was 7:45pm, she had just enough time to put on some pj's, brush her teeth and take her makeup off. Once she settled into bed she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. It was 8:03, but she wasn't worried she didn't want to seem overly eager to get on.

She loaded up the website they chatted with yesterday, logged in and waited. She thought to herself_, this is silly what if he doesn't even get on. _Just as she finished her thought golden god logged on in the chat room. She smiled and decided to wait for him to talk to her. Brock was sitting on the couch downstairs at his house and had just logged on the site and saw she was on. He decided to take the reigns and opened up a window to talk to her. "Hey there," he typed. Even though she was waiting for it she still jumped when she heard the sound that meant he said something. She typed back, "Hey, how's it going?" He wrote, "Pretty good, just settled down on the couch for the evening. How about you?" "Same here, just winding down relaxing in my bedroom. It was a long day," she replied. "Oh really? What did you do?" Brock said. "Well I had two houses to show and the people interested in them were so picky and hard to deal with. They stressed me out. Then I had a lot of paper work. Then I came home made dinner and sat with the kids for a while. I tucked Elizabeth in and came in here. What about you?" Reba typed mapping out her day. "Well I had a few minor procedures and a bunch of cleanings today. I couldn't really focus all day. Then I came home argued with Barbara Jean. Went for a drive and came back and got on the computer. I feel pretty stressed too," he typed with an exhausted expression. "You argued with Barbara jean? Why? What's going on?"

"We just aren't working Reba. It's nothing either of us intentionally does. We are just not the people we used to be. I hate to say it, but I've given up." Reba was a little shaken, "Brock you have to work this out with her. You guys need to get past the little things. Look at the big picture here." Brock rubbed his hand over his eyes in frustration, "Reba we have tried. We always come to you when we argue over little stuff. But have you noticed that we don't anymore? It's because we realize it's pointless to drag you into something that can't be fixed. I appreciate all of your help to keep us together, but this isn't something little anymore. We are nearing the end and honestly….I'm ok with that."

Reba didn't know what to say, she thought a moment before she typed something. "I'm sorry Brock, if that is how you feel I won't push it anymore. I didn't know it was that bad." "It's ok Reba everything will work out. Anyway, new subject!" he said trying to take his mind of his failures. Reba could tell he didn't want to go any further with that issue so she thought of something else to say. "Well, Cheyenne and Van seem to be doing better after that whole flower fiasco," she typed. Brock chuckled to himself, "that's good. Those two get there wires crossed over the most interesting things." "Yea, they do, but they always seem to work it out. It's good to see them so in love," Reba said. "Yea they are I think those crazy kids are going to make it" Brock hesitated typing what he wanted to say after a moment he got the courage to ask Reba something he wanted to know. "Reba…why is it that you haven't fallen in love again?" he hit send before he chickened out.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba swallowed and looked around the room like there was someone who would see what he just asked her. She didn't know what to say. Or maybe she did and she didn't want to admit it to Brock. She thought for a moment. If she was really going to give this friendship thing a shot she wanted to be able to be open with Brock. She typed, "because I'm scared. I'm scared to love someone the way I loved you again. I….." she paused and took a deep breathe, "to be honest I'm not even sure if I can." Brock read her answer a few times over. Wow…he thought, I can't believe she just told me that. He decided to keep what he really wanted to say inside and be encouraging. "Of course you will find love Reba and there is nothing to be afraid of," he typed and hit send. Reba laughed sarcastically realizing he had no idea. "Brock, I loved you with everything I had, all of me, It wasn't enough. Once you give yourself to someone like that it's not so easy to bounce back." Brock realized that without the tension of an argument some things that needed to be addressed between them were finally coming out. It was time to ease her mind with the truth. "Oh Reba, honey no. It was enough you were enough. I just let so many other things keep me from appreciating you. Now being without you I know how amazing you were. I know I've hurt you, but you deserve to bounce back and be happy," he wrote. Reba felt a tug at her heart. She felt so happy he said that, but hurt at the same. It _took leaving me and breaking my heart to see how much you loved me?_ She thought to herself. "I am happy Brock, generally. Maybe I just don't need anymore relationships or men in my life. I can be happy alone," she typed the ones on the keyboard but she knew she didn't really mean them. After typing she started to wiggle around uncomfortably underneath the blankets, lies made her uneasy. Brock read her message and saw right through it. He would play along….for now. "Ok fine you are happy. And no you don't need a man. But you don't deserve to be alone." Reba read into his tone, "No I guess not but life isn't fair."

"So been golfing lately?" She laughed at her sad attempt to change the subject. He chuckled with the same thought. "No haven't had the time, and I need to shop for some new golf shoes and shorts." "Oh I see. You not golfing? Man something must me messed up over there!" she typed. "Hey why don't you come with me to shop for clothes and stuff this weekend? You always had good taste when it came to my golf gear," Brock punched in the computer. "Ha! That's because you are practically color blind with some of the things you try to wear. Well, if I'm not busy sure I will go with you." "Awesome. Thanks. I am not color blind! It's just you women have better knowledge about clothes, " he typed. "Sure whatever you say! Ha!" Brock got a mischievous idea, "So speaking of clothes, what are you wearing?" Somehow Reba knew this would happen. "Brock cut it out!" "Oh come on, just tell me it doesn't have to be dirty you know," he admitted. Reba looked down at her chest and stomach. The faded grey cotton with unreadable writing on it seemed to burn her skin now. _How can I tell him I'm wearing one of his old t-shits?_ _Oh well already said more than that tonight. _"If you must know, I'm wearing one of your old t-shits. Just because it's big and comfy not for any other reason ok!" Brock thought back to what she looked like when she wore his shirts to bed. The memory was a good one. Just then Barbara Jean came down the stairs in a sleepy haze to get water. Brock didn't even try to hide what he was doing and Barbara Jean didn't care enough to ask. He resumed typing "Ok, geez why so defensive. You looked good in my shirts. In fact I'm wearing one of yours right now. It's a little tight though," he joked. Reba laughed "Ha, your funny."

Reba glanced at the clock on her nightstand it was getting late and she had work in the morning. "Well, Brock it's getting kinda late." "I agree, got work tomorrow," he typed in response. "So we will talk tomorrow night?" she asked. "Sure, but I had another idea too. Since your real estate office is nearby my dental office you want to grab a quick lunch or something?" he asked knowing it was pushing it. Reba thought about it. She decided there was no harm in an hour long lunch. "Ok sure, sounds good." "Ok I will pick you up at the office at 12:00." "Ok that works. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Brock." Brock rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Ok. Goodnight love." He typed. He shut the computer off and got up off the couch to go to his dreaded bed for the night. However, Reba sat staring at the screen. Love. He wrote love in regard to her. She looked at it and then decided maybe he didn't think anything of it, but it stuck with her. She closed the laptop and set it on her night stand. She turned out the light but the light in her mind was still shining brightly on the conversation she just had.


End file.
